Dangan Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Dangan Roleplay Wiki This wiki is for Dangan Roleplay: a panfandom round-based dreamwidth RP, based on the Dangan Ronpa video game series. This wiki is full of ''spoilers ''for both the Dangan Ronpa series and the game itself. There could also be spoilers for characters' original canons. If you are interested in reading past Dangan Roleplay rounds, please be mindful of this. The game can be found here. There is also a TV Tropes page. General Guidelines Here are a few guidelines for the wiki. I cannot police what people do but I still ask you to respect these. * Please only edit pages if you are a current or former Dangan Roleplay player. * Try to keep pages as uniform as possible. While players have free reign with their character pages, please try to maintain some consistency, such as using the same infobox for characters pages (more on those below!) * All character pages should at least include the same basic info that student profiles do within the game proper (i.e. height, weight, etc) and the basics on their role in the game. I.e. if a character was a murderer, there should be at least a few sentences describing who they murdered, how they were executed, etc. It can be as long or short as you want. Everything after that is completely up to the player to add if they want to. * Please respect others and do not edit other player character's pages beyond the above basic info without their permission. What this means is that if a player has not created a page for their character at all due to having moved on from the game, you are free to create a very basic page for them. But you shouldn't add any other info like what they're doing post game or edit other people's pre-existing pages. The exception is if it's just to clean up things like broken links, typos, etc. * Every other page outside of the character pages is free game though. Just respect the formatting work put into them beforehand. * Please try and ask permission first before putting other people's fanworks on the wiki. This includes fanart, fanfic, fanmixes, etc. This also extends to general fandom fanart; I know for some characters this cannot be helped, so all I ask is you just be respectful and considerate to the artist. * Please do not create separate pages for Mock Trial or Epi-log characters. As this wiki is also a glorified taken list, these characters should not have pages until they have actually been apped to a round. There will be general pages to list these characters later. * The status section in the Character Infobox is referring to "Alive/Deceased". If a character was dead and then brought back to life try to used the status "Revived" to indicate they were dead for a time. It'll help keep things consistent! (If Round 1 players want to think of a different term since no one actually died that round, please do!) How To Use Infobox Templates This wiki has a few custom made infobox templates for everyone to use! To insert a template, press the insert button while editing a page, select template, then search for the name of the infobox needed for that page. These are the templates we have: * Character Infobox: '''used for the character pages * '''Trial Infobox: used specifically for normal game trials/cases * '''Final Trial Infobox: '''used only for the final trials of each round Mock Trials do not have their own infoboxes yet. To insert an image into the character infobox, make sure the image has already been uploaded to the wiki. Then put the name of the file in the form field for the infobox (i.e. adachiyoushit.png). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse